The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Epidendrum plant, botanically known as Epidendrum ibaguense and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Big Red’.
The new Epidendrum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Epidendrum ibaguense ‘Fiesta’, not patented. The new Epidendrum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Fiesta’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Miami, Fla. on Mar. 15, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Epidendrum plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Miami, Fla. since Apr. 3, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Epidendrum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.